Thousand Years
by Sherlockwsh
Summary: Sherlock y Lestrade se conocen muchas vidas atrás. Sherlock pierde la memoria, pero por el error de un ángel, Gavin no. Quien no quitara el pie del renglón para obtener a su Sherlock de vuelta. Cuando las cosas se ponen críticas, Sherlock debe escoger; recuperar sus memorias y sufrir un calvario u olvidar todo y continuar.
1. La Caida

_**No pude continuar con los fics anteriores por que este se metió profundo en mi cabeza.**_

_**Culpo A "Greg Not'ourDivision Lestrade" por ello y por este garrafal fic**_

_**Este que me han pedido vuelva a publicar así que he aquí mi deshonra.**_

* * *

><p>— <em>Antharielle…<em> amado mío. ¿Has fijado ya la fecha? — Preguntó el hombre de facciones severas. Sus labios fuente de pasión, sus manos objeto de posesión y su cuerpo esculpido en piel de oro, objeto de deseo.- Hace de maldición tu naturaleza irresponsable más que de encanto.

El joven de tés pálida se removió bajo la sombra de un frondoso haya que perezosamente colaba los halos de luz proyectados en su rostro de marfil. En consecuencia, decoró sus largos rizos con ramitas secas.

Quizá calificarles a ambos como hombres pueda ser un tanto errado; Eran criaturas divinas y sobrenaturales. Este chico poseía una apatía harmónica con el medio ambiente, un amor a la decidía física que solo se comparaba con el que sentía por la belleza del mundo.

Una mariposa celeste batía sus alas para posarse en la perfecta nariz. Hizo algunos gestos para ahuyentarla pero parecía decidir que su afilada punta era el lugar más cómodo para descansar. El cosquilleo era una tierna caricia que provocó la salida de su trance así que aquellos orbes redondos, enmarcados en rizadas pestañas, se abrieron como dos relucientes farolas para observarla. Sus iris translucidos, sobrenaturales e inmaculados, a simple vista no poseían vetas, pero Antharielle tenía el don sobre aspectos sensoriales inigualables. Cautivado por cada tono de azul, los tiñó de matiz eléctrico, profundo y verdoso, imitando la coloración de las finas membranas.

— No me haces justicia en tus prontas sentencias. ¿Es tu premura por explorar, la razón de este exabrupto? — preguntó el aludido de voz embelesadora. Sus manos se extendieron para recibir a la escultura viviente en brazos.

Ambos eran distintos, incluso físicamente.

Antharielle era la representación de la belleza misma, de la delicadeza. Su cuerpo pequeño extremadamente delgado, su larga figura, su palidez en contraste con la espesura oscura de sus hebras ensortijadas de ceda. Sus relucientes uñas de cristal en los delicados y largos dedos, su hermosa cintura, sus afiladas caderas, los gruesos labios enmarcados en sus angulosas facciones, eran sus rasgos físicos todo lo contrario a Stradivarius quien poseía una belleza tosca y recia. Su cuerpo definía una perfecta trinidad invertida en su espalda, cada musculo en su cuerpo era tan duro como el mármol y tan brillante como el oro. Sus ojos nacarados de ámbar y caramelo ardían en un fuego rojizo y amoratado. Sus hebras de plata contrastaban con su piel, dando la impresión de estar chapado en plata y oro.

No había poder en el universo que pudiese apartar al uno del otro, a pesar de ser tan distintos. Nada excepto aquellas leyes que les regían; solo los hombres practicaban en el acto carnal, solo ellos quienes lidiaban con el tormento en el plano material, quienes experimentaban cosas que seres como Antharielle y su compañero jamás padecieron; la hambruna, la envidia, la desesperanza, la tristeza, el temor, entre otros padecimientos humanos. El acto pasional era privilegio de aquellas creaciones nuevas del poder divino.

Su encomienda era restaurar el balance de las almas reencontrándose en cada vida. En el ciclo de lo material, la carcasa marchita y muere, pero el alma no caduca. Esta rota en un ciclo infinito a un nuevo cuerpo para continuar aprendiendo hasta alcanzar el conocimiento máximo que les otorga la entrada al paraíso de donde provenían encontrando así, el descanso eterno.

Tan solo unos cientos de años después de su creación, miles de almas comenzaron a estancarse, a penar en el plano astral. Ciegas en su dolor, no se veían entre si, sordas en su angustia, no escuchaban el canto de sus hermanos en los cielos intentando guiarles en su camino para volver a la vida. Esto provocó una afluencia, una conmoción en muchos de sus compañeros, quienes preocupados acudieron al poder máximo.

Para comprender y solucionar el problema, ambos seres sobrenaturales debían experimentar en carne propia los tormentos de los humanos. Ese fue su mandato.

En los cielos la noticia llenó los corazones de todas las legiones, cánticos aún más alegres se elevaron en honor a ambos, pues jamás le fue permitido a ninguno tal privilegio.

Los humanos eran objeto de admiración, objeto de amor, algo que todos ellos atesoraban y resguardaban, todos deseaban tener el mas mínimo contacto con uno, pero fieles al mando del poder divino, ninguno se atrevió jamás. Debían vivir en sigilo, invisibles e imperceptibles a esas hermosas criaturas por el resto de la eternidad... hasta entonces.

Eran estos los arreglos que Antharielle debía preparar; sus cuerpos, sus andares y las correctas funciones de la naturaleza para no favorecerse demasiado, aunque aún en sus contenedores mortales, tenían el consentimiento para hacer uso de sus facultades sensoriales evitando en todo momento caer en las tentaciones humanas.

Antharielle y Stradivarius se amaban con locura, con una que iba más allá de un alma inmortal, de un alma casta. Ambos esperaban reafirmar su amor por la humanidad con la experiencia que yacía en puerta para amar a esas criaturas como les era mandado, como se amaban el uno al otro por encima del resto de sus hermanos celestiales.

Entonces, hechizado como cualquiera hubiese hecho ante el llamado de Antharielle, Stradivarius acudió gustoso a sus brazos, tatuando sus labios sobre la piel blanquecina hasta llegar a la línea del cuello.

Las alas de su amado se desplegaron sucumbiendo al regocijo de las caricias. Suaves plumas de blancura inmaculada se desprendieron en el aire filtrando entre sus hebras los rayos de luz que titilaron tras ellas como pequeños diamantes pulidos. Una estela brillante se extendió por su cuerpo cuando el par de labios se encontró; las plumas de plata se unieron en la danza aérea que al tocar la pastura bajo ellos (quienes yacían ahora flotando a centímetros de tierra firme), se desintegraron en un fresco rocío. El par de alas formó una cúpula protegiendo al otro en una muestra de afecto único y tan íntimo para su especie, que en años humanos no solía consumarse en millares.

— Hemos de llevar siempre la justicia por igual a todos los hombres, pues seremos sus iguales. — dijo Stradivarius convencido de intervenir como les era mandado cuando sus alas volvieron detrás de su espalda al plegarse de nuevo.

— Hemos de respetar la castidad pues es prueba de nuestra infinita devoción por lo que es correcto. — respondió con elocuencia navegando en la mirada de aquel a quien amaba.

El día llegó. Aprendieron desde el dolor, la vergüenza de la desnudez, el miedo, contemplaron la muerte, el sufrimiento, la hambruna…. Ambos experimentaron todo. Y dado que las almas están en constante rotación cargando con el recuerdo de lo acontecido en vida, consideraron horrorizados, que debían borrarse como muestra de misericordia. Además, las almas parecían estancarse al buscar entre miles las unas a las otras, sin progresar. Aferrándose a los recuerdos de su pasado, acumulando el sufrimiento de sus vidas pasadas y las siguientes, discutiendo en vida por los cambios presentes y las prácticas de antaño. Esta tortura no se consideró en lo absoluto justo. Así que abandonaron su carne para informar a los poderes superiores quienes dieron su visto bueno. Podrían hacer uso de sus facultades para modificar la naturaleza de los humanos al encontrar el fin de su carne, desprenderse del cuerpo y ascender al próximo. Su memoria seria erradicada y con ella, cualquier vestigio de lo vivido anteriormente, lo que proporcionaría la libertad y restauraría el flujo de las almas para continuar su camino.

Sin embargo, Antharielle y Stradivarius aún tenían mucho que aprender, así que en una última y desdichada visita, Antharielle retomó su cuerpo humano, casi tan bello como el celestial, sin saber que Stradivarius le daría alcance.

Le acompañó en sus observaciones días y noches enteras. El humano al que seguían los pasos, era un hombrecillo de baja estatura, de cabellos dorados y de carácter decidido. Tras muchas de sus vivencias, Antharielle se sentía cautivado por las conductas de los mortales. Al lado de Stradivarius, juntos contemplaron el ritual de cortejo que los humanos empleaban.

Por terminar la tarea estaba, cuando un buen día, en un prado de coloridas flores, atestiguaron la entrega pasional de aquel humano y su amada. Una tal, que conocieron la excitación de sus cuerpos antes de saber lo que era.

A la distancia del espectáculo y aun en sus cuerpos humanos, unieron sus labios por vez primera. Imitaron las caricias celestiales, pero no fue suficiente. Los sentidos que poseían en la carne, además de sentirse en el alma, se saboreaban en la piel. En el torbellino de emociones, sensaciones, olores y sabores, pronto encontraron la manera de quebrantar su propia ley.

_Y las alas a sus espaldas ardieron en llamas._

_Y el cielo se partió en mil pedazos negándoles la vuelta._

Sus oídos no captaron más las voces de sus hermanos celestiales o del máximo poder...

Ya no eran capaces de percibir la luz cálida del paraíso al mirar al cielo.

La piel de oro estaba ahora quemada por el sol, curtida por el calor y dañada por la tempestad.

Los gritos de su sufrimiento resonaron kilómetros a la distancia, las flores a su paso se marchitaron y la lluvia cayó sobre la tierra como si compartiera su pena.

Stradivarius secaba las lágrimas de su amado que pronto se consoló sabiéndose acompañado de su gran amor en la desdicha.

Los primeros días fueron difíciles. El hambre insoportable, la sed insostenible, el cansancio de sus cuerpos les impedía continuar la caravana a la civilización. Pero Stradivarius jamás se dio por vencido. Incautos de que aquello podría arrastrarlos al limbo puesto que sus cuerpos mortales ya no soportaban lo que a sus cuerpos divinos no causaba siquiera cosquillas, forzaron su anatomía hasta llegar por mera casualidad a casa de aquel hombre a quien habían espiado durante años. El y su esposa les dieron asilo. Antharielle sufría terribles fiebres que lo dejaban inconsciente durante días. Tras aprender lo que una enfermedad era, lo siguiente que aprendieron fue la labor; A trabajar los campos para ganar el pan. Antharielle continuaba demasiado débil para hacerlo, por tanto Stradivarius y el pequeño humano, se marchaban a primera hora de la mañana, cuando aún estaba oscuro. Regresaban ya entrada la tarde y la rutina se repetía. En ocasiones, el hombrecito se preguntaba de donde provendrían tan bellos hombres. La belleza de ambos no era algo común y tampoco el hecho de que el cielo se despejara cuando lo necesitaban o que los arboles dieran frutos cuando Antharielle les cantara. Transcurrido el tiempo, Stradivarius contó su trágica historia sin reservas al hombre que les tendía la mano con desinterés quien guardó el secreto, aun conmovido por lo que escuchaba. De hecho, ni siquiera hizo mención a su esposa. Tras dos años de arduo trabajo y como si fuesen ambos, Antharielle y Stradivarius, hijos de ese matrimonio, el rubio les otorgo una pequeña dote, para que establecieran su propio hogar.

Dos años fue lo que vivieron felices. Antharielle se encargaba de las labores como comerciar, dar mantenimiento a la casa y otras cuestiones domésticas de aquel tiempo. Stradivarius por otro lado, se encargaba de traer el sustento, arreando ganado, sembrando, labrando, entre otras actividades. La vida humana era dura, pero al final del día, dormir entre los brazos del otro solo hacía que esa condena fuese un premio y no un castigo.

Ninguno de los dos recordaba ya que desde los cielos les observaban y que Lithius, el tercero al mando en la legión, haría cumplir las mismas leyes que ellos aprobaron y que ahora se volverían en su contra.


	2. Castigo

**_Ya nunca más te han de servir tus alas_**

**_ni te bastará la amplitud de este cielo,_**

**_hubo nubes grises que fueron malas,_**

**_pérfidas piedras que cortaron tu vuelo._**

**_No me siento ahora culpable de tu caída,_**

**_yo iba en tus vuelos tus alas sosteniendo,_**

**_pero deseo estar cerca para curar tu herida_**

**_y si vives, que sea por y para mí sonriendo._**

**_Ya hoy no se ven tus alas en movimiento,_**

**_eres ángel que cayó tentado por un pecado_**

**_y tú mismo a veces hiciste pecar al viento,_**

**_el viento demente que tu espalda ha rozado_**

**By Eros.**

* * *

><p>Esa tarde, Stradivarius volvía con un excelente botín de pesca echado al hombro. La puesta de sol teñía el horizonte en sus matices celestes de rosa, amarillo y naranja. El viento acariciaba las copas de los árboles, los pétalos de las flores a las que Antharielle cantaba todos los días, y los rizos coquetos en su cabeza (que siempre parecían ondear en una brisa inexistente), danzaban contentos de recibir el aire fresco.<p>

A pesar de que ahora yacían en la carne mortal desprovistos de sus magníficas alas en cuyas espaldas dejaron pétreamente marcados los surcos donde antes estaban, notaron que sus habilidades extrasensoriales aún permanecían. Antharielle fue el primero en darse cuenta cuando la resistencia de su piel se probó cierta; una tarde remendaba las redes que su compañero utilizaría para pescar, cuando la aguja, en lugar de clavarse en la piel, se dobló como si fuese de hule. Por su parte, Stradivarius era capaz de arrancar troncos de raíz solo con sus manos y de correr millas enteras sin sentir agotamiento. Pero en raras ocasiones, generalmente cuando yacía fuera del hogar, a lo lejos en la montaña, cazando algún animal, comenzaba a resentir la debilidad que tal vez provenía del hambre, pues al sufrir una herida, esta tardaba mucho en sanar. Al llegar a casa, alimentarse con los deliciosos platillos que Antharielle cocinaba y dormir lo necesario, la herida comenzaba a sanar en cuestión de minutos.

Estos pensamientos le hicieron esbozar una sonrisa ante el camino que se erigía colina arriba, pues al terminar el sendero, su pequeña choza y su amado Antharielle, le esperaban. Sus hermanos en el cielo debían experimentar la envidia sin saberlo, pues todas las conjeturas sobre la vida mortal se sentían ciertas, colmadas de dichas tan maravillosas como de infortunios. Era un coctel esplendido de sensaciones, vivencias y emociones, que no dudaría dos veces en haber cambiado su santidad por experimentar aquello con su amado Antharielle, que ahora a tan solo unos metros, le sonreía con sus hermosas mejillas encendidas.

Pero de la nada, una ventisca violenta obligo a Antharielle a cubrirse el rostro evitando que sus ojos se llenaran de arena. Stradivarius fue empujado hacia atrás por la fuerza invisible que le obligó a soltar el saco repleto de alimento que obtuvo esa mañana. Preocupado por su eterno amor, se encaminó en contra de la corriente para alcanzarlo. Grande fue su sorpresa al verse nuevamente restringido por un muro invisible.

Un silbido familiar, como el repiqueteo de un arpa, les sacudió. Parpadearon aturdidos y al abrir los ojos la visión de unas plumas moteadas en caoba, blanco y gris, lleno el panorama. Estas formaban una cúpula allí en el suelo, en medio de una pequeña hondonada que se había formado entre ellos. Las alas se desplegaron dejando ver a un poderoso sujeto, que reconocieron al instante.

Lithius era uno de los hermanos más gloriosos de toda la legión, el tercero al mando, justo y devoto a las órdenes del poder supremo.

Stradivarius permaneció alerta, desconfiado, desconcertado y al mismo tiempo, gustoso de volver a verlo. Pero toda sonrisa desapareció de sus rostros cuando la figura de cristal, de cuencas resplandecientes, separo sus labios y con pesar pronuncio las siguientes palabras:  
>—He de llevar la justicia a todos los hombres, pues todos son iguales.<p>

Entonces supieron lo que se avecinaba; toda memoria anterior seria erradicada.

Así que, leales a la voluntad del máximo poder divino, aceptaron su castigo.

Pero Lithius no era tan hábil como Antharielle para aquellas artes y erró en el segundo intento cuando era el turno de Stradivarius, quien solo durmió por cien años hasta que su alma despertó lista para iniciar la rotación.

Al abrir sus nuevos ojos mortales, percibió las luces al llegar al mundo, las voces de los médicos, de sus progenitores mortales y otros ruidos que le confundieron. A pesar de ser una criatura recién llegada al mundo, sus memorias estaban intactas. Lo último que recordaba era aquel destello segador de luz que parecía provenir del cuerpo de su amado Antharielle, sus orbes de un azul eléctrico, del mismo tono añil replica de aquellas alas de mariposa, antes de perderse en la nada.

Al pasar de los años, todo se hizo más claro. Era hijo de un acaudalado padre de familia y viudo. Comenzó a preguntarse porque ahora recordaba con claridad sus andares celestiales. Quizá fuese el designio del poder mayor, sin embargo, sabía que las reglas habían cambiado, que no se le permitía a ningún ser mortal conservar sus memorias. Esto avivaba sus ganas de reencontrarse con su amado, de volver a verle, de tenerlo entre sus brazos ¡Y vaya que tenían razón al pensar que esto era una crueldad! Cada día que pasaba sin saber de él, era una agonía interminable, insoportable, que laceraba sus emociones hasta el punto de consumirlo en una profunda tristeza. Deprimido, siendo la sombra de lo que era como Ángel, echo de menos a Antharielle… a su Antharielle.

Y en un arrebato de ira incontrolable, harto de las golpizas que su padre biológico le propinaba de la nada, durante el forcejeo, hundió un puñal en su pecho terminando así su vida.

Tembloroso, contempló en primera fila como la vida se escurría de sus ojos, como la sangre se esparcía por suelo lustroso de la mansión. Ese trago amargo, fue muestra de las atrocidades que como mortal enfrentaría durante una eternidad.

Por esas épocas antiguas, no había la suficiente tecnología para saber quién cometió el crimen, Stradivarius se sintió tan culpable, que permaneció en cama por meses. La fortuna de su padre humano paso rápidamente a sus manos, la cual, en un momento de lucidez, decidió invertir para buscar a su amado por cielo, mar y tierra, sin éxito aparente.

Estaba dejando su vida humana muy a la deriva, preocupando a otros mortales que le vieron crecer desde niño. Pero ninguno comprendía, nadie era capaz de ver que aquello era una misión de suma importancia, que no podía permanecer lejos de su amado pues desde el momento en que sus almas fueron creadas, el poder divino las marco para estar juntas. Ese precio por pagar el castigo, era impensable. Stradivarius se negaba rotundamente a costearlo pero al mismo tiempo, su amor por los seres humanos lo hizo recapacitar un tanto.

Semanas después de volver al continente, comenzó a ejercer su profesión como educador de primaria en uno de los orfanatos de su propiedad. Derrotado, pensando en el consuelo que instruir a unos tiernos mortales podría suministrarle, entro en el aula.

Pálido como la luna, él estaba allí, en un pupitre.

Era tan hermoso como lo recordaba.

Sus ojos ancestrales tan añiles que provocaban frio.

La mariposa. "_Oh si…"_

Jamás la olvidaría.

Despachó la clase para compartir un momento a solas con el pequeño quien, además de ser un genio, carecía de sencillez. Su destreza oral era impresionante para sus siete años de edad.

Sobre cogido por la emoción que embargaba su pecho, se acercó al pequeño, tomándole por las mejillas con adoración. —Antharielle… Mi amor, ¿me recuerdas? Te he buscado por cada continente y al fin estas en mis brazos de nuevo. —le explicó. El niño parpadeó sin comprender de que hablaba en un principio, pero tras unos minutos de reflexión su angelical rostro se ilumino lanzando un brillo opalino esperanzado.- ¿Es usted mi padre?— su dulce voz de terciopelo seguía intacta.

—Lo seré si es necesario, mi querido sol. — respondió Stradivarius dejándose llevar por el sentimiento que lo consumía uniendo sus labios en un beso profano que fue su condena terrenal.

Ignorante de aquellas conductas reprobables para la humanidad, de la locura de sus actos, lo adoptó, le cuidó y le amó cada noche.

En su lecho, el pequeño cuerpo de Antharielle respondía prematuro a los tactos que su "padre" le proporcionaba, para quien fue grato. Puesto que si su alma no le recordaba, su amor, su atracción, la necesidad del uno por el otro seguía intacta.

La primera vez, sus pequeñas piernas se tensaron, sus tiernas extremidades temblaban frenéticas mientras Stradivarius le calmaba con ternura. Los nervios del infante corrieron dorados, líquidos y tibios entre las manos que acariciaron su intimidad. El pequeño lloró de tristeza tanto como de alegría, sin saber la razón; _Su alma no tenía memoria, pero seguía enamorada._

La segunda vez, sus cuerpos se unieron consumando lo que la humanidad más tarde condenaría, sus semillas fluyeron en caudales con cada encuentro y pronto, Stradivarius contaba a su prematuro amante las vivencias que compartieron años atrás.

El joven Antharielle le amaba sin reservas. Una buena tarde, se supo del pecado en toda la ciudad. La multitud enardecida preparó la orca y Stradivarius encontró la muerte por primera vez en su forma humana.

El niño lloró nuevamente, sintiendo su pecho abrirse, su corazón reventar de dolor. Las cristalinas lágrimas escurrían por su rostro, pidiendo a gritos que su padre le fuera devuelto. Pero los humanos, en su corta visión de los hechos, solo podían ver la reacción de un desdichado niño que ha sido abusado por tanto tiempo, que lamentaba la muerte de aquel monstruo.

_Y el mundo nuevamente se les vino encima._

Lo que para Antharielle estaba destinado después, fue peor que mil torturas vivas. Fue llevado a una familia, quien lo explotaba a diario, llevándole a las calles donde pediría limosna. Tenía suerte si le alimentaban o le permitían dormir. Muchas noches, imploraba a los dioses que le permitieran volver al cielo para ver a su amado, imaginándose con unas enormes alas, surcando los cielos.

Mientras nevaba, soñando con aquel mundo maravilloso que su padre le había descrito, Antharielle cerró los ojos por última vez en esa vida.

En las siguientes, la tortura de la búsqueda se repitió y con cada una, la paciencia de Stradivarius era mayor, como dulce su recompensa al encontrarlo. En ocasiones no lo conseguía, así que recurría al suicidio. Comprendió entonces, con mayor exactitud, la razón por la que las almas se estancaban intentando buscarse.

Así sucedió por eras enteras, amaneceres y lunas. Recorriendo vidas, sufriendo muertes indecibles, vivencias amargas, pero al final, siempre con la dulce recompensa de la fe ciega de su amado arcángel feral.


End file.
